chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie Parkman
Sophie Calla Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the eldest daughter and child of Daphne and Matt Parkman Snr. She will possess the abilities of Talarian Mimicry, Invulnerability, Ability Vulnerability Perception and Nature Manipulation. Appearance Sophie will have blonde hair, inherited from her mother, and light brown eyes. While she is a child her hair will curl slightly, but she will later outgrow this and the texture will become perfectly straight, naturally. Her hair will always be cut at around shoulder length. Her skin tone will always be pale, matching her fair hair. Abilities Sophie's first ability will be Talarian Mimicry. She will be capable of growing small wings on the back of her feet and using these to move at a rapid speed. In her case, the ability will be derived from her mother's enhanced speed. She will eventually be able to move as fast as someone with enhanced speed, though when she first manifests she will be slower. The wings will only appear when she wants them to, leaving no sign at other times. She will only be able to run on land, not on water or air. Her second ability will be Invulnerability. This ability will mean that Sophie is protected from almost any physical injury. Her only vulnerability will be harm to a particular spot at the back of her head. She will not heal: any impact will simply not penetrate her skin and her bones and internal organs will remain undamaged. She could survive falls, crashes, being shot or stabbed. These would not even graze or bruise her. However, she could still be attacked using abilities, she will be vulnerable to illness and she will age as normal. has a vulnerability to water]]Her third ability will be Ability Vulnerability Perception. This ability will let Sophie sense what weaknesses and vulnerabilities other abilities have, or give to those who possess them. For example, she could sense that regenators are vulnerable at the back of the head, and also that they lack any immune system when the ability's blocked. She could also sense that telepaths are susceptible to bright lights and loud noises, and that electrokinesis can be turned against the user via water. Her fourth and final ability, and her most powerful one, will be Nature Manipulation. Sophie's ability will enable her to manipulate plants, animals, the earth and the weather. It will give her an empathic connection with all living things, which will enable her to gain information from them and encourage them to do her bidding. It will also mean that she enjoys being outdoors. She will be capable of altering the weather and causing natural disasters, but will find doing so straining and will normally only be able to access this part of her ability when highly emotional. She will later learn to use her ability to heal as well. Family & Relationships *Mother - Daphne Parkman *Father - Matt Parkman Snr *Older half-brother - Matt Parkman Jnr *Younger sisters - Elle and Brea Parkman *Younger brothers - Adrian and Dominic Parkman History & Future Etymology Sophie is a Greek name which means "wisdom". Her middle name is Latin meaning "beautiful" and it also the name of a type of lily. This could be a reference to her final ability. Her surname of Parkman may refer to a park-keeper or someone who owns or works in a park. It has links to nature and therefore could be another reference to her nature manipulation. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters